carrieunderwoodfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Carrieunderwoodfanforlife/Carrie Underwood Will Kick Off 2019 Tour with Babies in Tow
Carrie Underwood is less than three months away from kicking off her highly-anticipated Cry Pretty Tour 360 '''- and she just had her second child. The country superstar-turned-mom welcomed her second son, Jacob, on Jan. 21, about three years after having her first son, Isaiah. The Grammy-winning singer will make the first tour stop in Greensboro, North Carolina on Wednesday, May 1. Before that, the 2019 Academy of Country Music Awards will be taking place live in Las Vegas, Nevada, on April 7, but it's entirely plausible that Underwood won't feel up to stepping out in public just yet. Fans may not catch a glimpse of the new mom until this May. So far, she's kept a very low profile on social media, which is entirely understandable, considering there's now not one - but two - new babies in the house; Underwood's husband, Mike Fisher, posted on his social media that the family had also adopted a new dog. Carrie is no stranger to touring with a baby, though; in 2016 she traveled year-long on ''The Storyteller Tour: Stories in the Round ''with her first son, Isaiah, who was a little more than a year old when the tour began. Underwood will also have some help in the form of her opening acts - '''Maddie & Tae and 'Runaway June ' - who have all expressed keen interest in the boys. The'' Cry Pretty Tour 360 will be making stops scattered across the United States, including Birmingham, Alabama on May 3. On May 4, the tour stops in North Little Rock, Arkansas, before turning around to San Antonio, Texas on May 6. Phoenix, Arizona gets the next show on May 9, followed by a show at the MGM Grand Garden Arena in Las Vegas on May 11. Four more shows during May will be taking place in the state of California, including major cities Fresno, Sacramento, Oakland, and Bakersfield. As usual, Underwood will be donating money from her shows towards a good cause. This year, $1 from every ticket sold will go toward Danita's Children, an organization based in Haiti that Underwood has been involved with for several years now. The ''Cry Pretty Tour 360 ''will offer fans the same close-up experiences they might remember from ''The Storyteller Tou''r in 2016, which was so successful that Underwood decided to employ it again. The various stages will offer a 360-degree look at the show and get fans closer to some of the biggest female artists in the country genre right now. Underwood's tours have, so far, been blockbuster hits. In 2016, the ''Storyteller Tour ''sold over 1 million tickets and was named the top-selling country tour for the first half of the year by Billboard'', including a sold-out show at New York City's Madison Square Garden. The New York concert was actually filmed for a live special that is now available on Qello Concerts. The Cry Pretty Tour, meanwhile, will be Underwood's sixth headlining tour to date, so she no doubt has the routine down by now. The tour is in place, ultimately, to support Underwood's latest album, which features twelve new tracks from the reigning CMA Female Vocalist winner, including the smash lead single, "Cry Pretty", which wowed audiences at last year's CMA Music Festival in Nashville. In addition to hearing Underwood's biggest hits - "Blown Away", "Something in the Water" and "Jesus, Take the Wheel" - fans can expect to hear top-notch new songs from the album, which hit stores last September. More songs that may make their way to the setlist include "Southbound", "Drinking Alone", "Low", "Spinning Bottles", and Underwood's latest hit, "Love Wins", which is currently gracing country radio's air waves. Look out for more fan favorite songs to make the set list, including "Before He Cheats", "Smoke Break", and "Church Bells." For the complete list of Cry Pretty Tour dates, see the list below - plus see some of the best live pictures from Underwood's previous shows. May 1 — Greensboro, N.C. @ Greensboro Coliseum May 3 — Birmingham, Ala. @ Legacy Arena at the BJCC May 4 — N. Little Rock, Ark. @ Verizon Arena May 6 — San Antonio, Texas @ AT&T Center May 9 — Phoenix, Ariz. @ Talking Stick Resort Arena May 11 — Las Vegas, Nev. @ MGM Grand Garden Center May 12 — Fresno, Calif. @ Save Mart Center May 14 — Sacramento, Calif. @ Golden1 Center May 16 — Oakland, Calif. @ Oracle Arena May 18 — Bakersfield, Calif. @ Rabobank Arena May 21 — Portland, Ore. @ MODA Center at Rose Garden May 22 — Spokane, Wash. @ Spokane Arena May 24 — Tacoma, Wash. @ Tacoma Dome May 25 — Vancouver, B.C. @ Rogers Arena May 28 — Edmonton, Alb. @ Rogers Place May 31 — Saskatoon, Sask. @ SaskTel Centre June 2 — Winnipeg, Man. @ Bell MTS Place June 9 — Toronto, Ont. @ Scotiabank Arena June 10 — Ottawa, Ont. @ Canadian Tire Centre June 13 — Hershey, Pa. @ Giant Center June 15 — Cincinnati, Ohio @ U.S. Bank Arena June 16 — Indianapolis, Ind. @ Bankers Life Fieldhouse June 18 — St. Louis, Mo. @ Enterprise Center June 20 — Milwaukee, Wisc. @ Fiserv Forum June 21 — Lincoln, Neb. @ Pinnacle Bank Arena Sept. 10 — San Diego, Calif. @ Valley View Casino Center Sept. 12 — Los Angeles, Calif. @ Staples Center Sept. 14 — Salt Lake City, Utah @ Vivint Smart Home Arena Sept. 16 — Denver, Colo. @ Pepsi Center Sept. 18 — Wichita, Kan. @ Intrust Bank Arena Sept. 19 — Kansas City, Mo. @ Sprint Center Sept. 21 — Houston, Texas @ Toyota Center Sept. 22 — Lafayette, La. @ Cajundome Sept. 24 — Dallas, Texas @ American Airlines Center Sept. 25 — Oklahoma City, Okla. @ Chesapeake Energy Arena Sept. 27 — Nashville, Tenn. @ Bridgestone Arena Sept. 29 — Columbia, S.C. @ Colonial Life Arena Sept. 30 — Raleigh, N.C. @ PNC Arena Oct. 2 — New York City @ Madison Square Garden Oct. 4 — Washington, DC @ Capital One Arena Oct. 5 — Philadelphia, Pa. @ Wells Fargo Center Oct. 10 — Boston, Mass. @ TD Garden Oct. 12 — Pittsburgh, Pa. @ PPG Paints Arena Oct. 13 — Buffalo, N.Y. @ KeyBank Center Oct. 16 — Cleveland, Ohio @ Quicken Loans Arena Oct. 17 — Louisville, Ky. @ KFC Yum! Center Oct. 19 — Atlanta, Ga. @ Philips Arena Oct. 20 — Jacksonville, Fla. @ Jacksonville Veterans Memorial Arena Oct. 23 — Memphis, Tenn. @ FedEx Forum Oct. 24 — Tulsa, Okla. @ BOK Center Oct. 26 — Des Moines, Iowa @ Wells Fargo Arena Oct. 27 — Sioux Falls, S.D. @ Denny Sanford PREMIER Center Oct. 29 — Chicago, Ill. @ United Center Oct. 31 — Detroit, Mich. @ Little Caesars Arena Category:Blog posts